And In Love And War
by XAuhoraAtraX
Summary: "He never thought he'd live to be nineteen. He never thought he would have a ring in his pocket ready to be given, and he never, ever, ever, thought he'd be sharing the same bed with Hazel Levesque. Like, ever." Meant to be a marriage fic, but complications arose, so proposal fic! M for chicka-chicka-bow-bow. Might make a part two. MIGHT.


_This is dedicated to Calypsos-Island, it's her birthday and I promised I would do something big! Please ignore the spelling errors should you find any and also the ridiculous bedroom scene, as much as I love porn, ironically I suck writing it._

_Hope you enjoy~_

* * *

Living in New Rome was weird. Especially when you fuse Greek and Roman demigods and tell them to mingle with one another. It was an uncomfortable thing to watch, because you can run into a kid who's great-grandfather killed yours and not really know where to go from there and you've got purple ghosts that are only _kinda-sorta_ okay with you existing.

Though, everyone preferred this much better than a huge rock lady wanting to swallow all of civilization.

Other than the mild awkwardness, Leo liked living in New Rome, it was tight. The place seemed like a world of its own, cut off from the rest of society with its columns and bridges and towns. Leo never thought he would live somewhere like this (well duh, it's a whole bunch of superkids living in a city that replicates Rome) somewhere so nice.

He never thought he'd live to be nineteen, which was cool in that _oh my gods I'm supposed to be dead_ way. He never thought he would have a ring in his pocket ready to be given, and he never, ever, ever, thought he'd be sharing the same bed with Hazel Levesque. Like, ever.

But he does. And it's amazing.

But still, none of that compared to a eighteen-year old _Hazel_; Leo doesn't remember exactly when she got so dazzling, but she just. . was. It reminded Leo of when Percy told him about Calypso, he couldn't explain how she was beautiful, she just _was._

She still looked like Hazel, but taller, her curls were as long as they had ever been, accompanied by some charming blonde highlights, her lips were fuller and redder these days, too. But still Hazel, still wonderful, old-fashioned Hazel.

Leo felt the ring in his pocket, twirling it in his fingers.

* * *

"So has he asked you yet?"

Piper Mclean's ever-color-changing eyes stared into Hazel's golden ones, searching for an answer without it being vocalized.

Piper had already leaped this hurtle; her and Jason had already been married for a year, Annabeth for two. It made Hazel feel slightly out of place having coffee with them in the middle of New Rome. Both of them made such beautiful brides, too. Piper was, of course, so beautiful on a regular basis that seeing her in a wedding dress caused nearly everyone to stop and stare, and it took quite a while to get people to snap out of it.

Annabeth's wedding was a little less frilly, but it was still just as blinding (no, literally blinding, Annabeth made sure there was so much sun that Hazel could hardly keep an eye on what was happening; stupid Tartarus)

Hazel remembers a time where they both looked so tired, when they were all tired. Now they looked so healthy, so full, so happy. Hazel smiled inwardly as she looked at them both.

"So?" Piper asks, impatient for an answer.

"No, Piper," Hazel replies, frowning slightly. "If he did ask me I'd be jumping up and down, not nearly crying into my coffee."

Annabeth gave Piper a reproached look and said, "I wouldn't worry, Haze, you know Leo loves you."

"Yeah, I do but. . " Hazel trails. "What if he does -"

"Don't be dumb," Annabeth returns sharply, giving her a stern look worthy of Athena. "Leo had never wanted anything more than he wants you. He's just. ."

"Extremely wimpy at times," Piper interrupts, giving a playful smile Hazel's way. "But he's a good guy, Hazel, always has been. You're his everything."

Hazel nods and smiles, feeling the coffee burn her lips as it travels down her throat. Never has everything felt so empty

* * *

The ring was gold.

Yeah, he knew, this was Hazel we were talking about. _Gold was easy._

But Leo knows, Hazel had never seen a single piece of gold worth any real value. He hoped this would change that.

It was elegant, it was thin and Leo had made sure it would fit her finger precisely the way it should. He smiles to himself.

"I think it looks great, Leo." Nico assures, smiling lightly.

At eighteen, Nico was still no less creepy than he was one he was thirteen (or. .ninety, Leo still had trouble wrapping his head around that particular fact) but he was still sort of the ladies man nowadays. He had that whole Dark Avenger thing going on that chicks digged, a man of the night. He still wore an aviator jacket, his hair still had that wet look, and he still looked absolutely nothing like Hazel.

"I hope so," Leo says, eyeing the ring in his palm with a glum expression. "I've. . I've been disappointing her a lot lately."

A lot, what an understatement. The only thing he'd been able to do for a long while was wake up besides her. He really loves that part of living with her; feeling her silky legs wrapping around him to avoid the cold spots on the mattress, her lips brushing against his five o' clock shadow, it made him feel a warmth that Leo couldn't give out. A warmth that wasn't inside him but a warmth he yearned for.

He needs to do better.

This was Hazel Levesque; his queen, the one that made him realize he wouldn't always be the odd-man out, that he always has a place with her.

Leo's head dropped down, his hands went to his sides, "What if she says no?"

Nico snorted, "Yeah, right."

* * *

Leo paced back and forth in the room of their apartment.

"Okay, Hazel, I know I haven't been on my top game, but. . No, I sound dumb." Leo shakes off this attempt, starting again. "Hazel, you're my number one - no, I sound like I'm from the Breakfast Bunch or something. . "

Leo finally plopped himself on their bed, letting his head fall in between the sheets.

_Maybe I was stupid thinking I could do this. Maybe I should just go and leave right now. Then Hazel can dig up Frank's grave and they can live together and -_

"Leo?"

The sound of Hazel's voice caused Leo to shoot up, eyes widening.

"You're -"

"Back early?" Hazel smiles, closing the door behind her. "Yeah, Jason called in the middle of my talk with Piper and Annabeth and it turns out he got himself stuck in mid-air again - Did you know he does that from time to time?"

"Ha- Hazel." Leo begins, his heart nearly doing a leap. "I -. . .Listen, Hazel,"

Leo wishes he didn't start the sentence out like that; in that break-up sort of way, because this was the complete opposite, and Hazel's face seemed to have dropped to the floor.

Leo inhales, and closes his eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

There was that sort of silence that comes across two people; Leo's eyes were still closed, and he heard nothing for a second or two, and then shuffling of feet, and lips were on his.

Leo's eyes shoot open, and he can feel Hazel's thin hands bring his face closer to hers. And he feels his heart start to lift of all burden - Hazel Levesque was kissing him. Not throwing him out the door, not laughing in his face, kissing him.

Hazel bents her head down a little farther, and Leo feels the ends of her curls tickling his cheek and forehead. And he's worried of saying something - of ruining this - because he has a habit of turning great moments like this and Leo-fying it.

But he takes a shot out in the dark, and says, "Funny thing. . I was going to propose when we were sixteen. .you know, the war over, everything was great, seemed like a great time to tie the knot. But then I thought. . " Leo comes to a tiny stop when he feels Hazel's hands come down his sides and push him against the bed, he scoots up, landing his head on the pillow, and Hazel's lips move to his neck.

"Mhm? Go on. . " she tells him.

"But then I thought. .nah, this is Hazel, you lived in a time where people got married when they were fourty and died when they were fourty-one -"

"I am _not_ that old, Leo Valdez." Hazel chastises, raising her hands to his shirt in hopes to unbotton him. "And for you're information, I would've agreed to marry you at any age. ."

"So. . " Leo begins, twirling his finger in one of Hazel's precious curls. "This is you. . saying yes?"

"No, Leo," Hazel says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm about to do the pelvis dance with you to show you how much I can't stand you."

"_Pelvis dance? "_

Leo hears the last button of his snap; Hazel was just distracting him with playful banter.

Hazel bents her head down to kiss his chest, Leo sighs when he feels her fingernails pressing against his sides. Hazel brushes herself against her waistline, which causes Leo to flip her over and gently bite the sides of her lip.

"Mmm. . " Hazel moaned, and arches herself into him. Leo's lips move down to her collarbone, leaving soft mosquito-like bite marks, pushing the end of her sundress to her thighs.

Hazel feels the sides of Leo's jeans, and stops, feeling a particular pocket.

"What is this?" Hazel says breathlessly, pressing her left hand against his right pocket.

"Uhh. ." Leo trails; shit, the_ ring. _

"Is that a ring?" Hazel asks excitedly, raising up and pushing Leo on to the other side of the mattress, letting her hand dig for the ring.

Leo really doesn't know what to do as she pulls out the personally carved golden ring and observes it for herself, mouth slightly ajar.

"You. . you made this, didn't you?"

"Well. . .yes, Haze, I did'." Leo says, fingers fiddling with the tangled sheets. "You know it's what I do - make stuff, put stuff together, mend. . so. . "

"You are something else, Leo Valdez."

Leo smiles, and leans in for another kiss, which Hazel returns. Leo's hands snake over her back, finding the zipper to her yellow sundress, Hazel positions her elbows let the straps slide away, Leo's mouth waters noticeably as the dress peals off Hazel's heated body like some sort of erotic metamorphosis. The next couple of seconds concluded with huffs and soft sighs and clothes slipping on to the floor and forgotten.

And to be completely honest, the only thing that could beat cute prudish Hazel was wet, ready, naked Hazel.

Hazel's arms wrapped around Leo's neck as they bounced together, Leo's hands pressed firmly against her buttocks as she slid up and down around him, he could feel her breasts pressed to his chest, nipples tickling on one anothers.

Out of nowhere, Hazel untangles herself from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leo demands, watching Hazel prance away from his aching body.

"I've got an idea," Hazel insists, and as she raises from the bed and begins something suspiciously like a catwalk, Leo feels another lustful throb as he watches the jiggle of her butt.

Leo hears shuffling and the sound of tools click from the kitchen, _what on Earth is she doing? _

Hazel returns two minutes later, whip-cream and a spatula, smiling innocuously.

Leo licks his lips, his eyes moving from the clean spatula to the full bottle of whip-cream.

"The mind races, babe," Leo says, perking up.

"I thought," Hazel says, beginning her oh-so innocent catwalk again. "that it might be fun, you up for it?"

"Why would I say no?"

Hazel bents the whip-cream down to Leo's cock, letting the curly white sustenance spray over the tip, Hazel then kneels down, letting her tongue whip the cream from Leo's sensitive flesh.

_"Hazel?!" _

Hazel doesn't answer, using her hand, encircling her fingers around his shaft, she lets his cock slide softly into her mouth. Her other hand drops the spatula in Leo's hand as if to say _use your imagination. _

Leo struggles to keep his eyes open, the sensation of Hazel's wet mouth around him is enough to drive him over the edge, he watches as her delicious butt wags up and down. Gripping the spatula, he swings it down on one of her cheeks, causing Hazel to let out a eager moan.

Leo swings it over her buttock again, and feels Hazel give more suction, Leo drops the spatula on the bed and reaches for her warm cheeks himself, squeezing the bouncy flesh.

Hazel bobs her head down Leo's length, swirling her tongue around the shaft.

"Haze. . ."

Leo feels her hands work on his soft balls, and feels a rush of panic.

"Ha- Hazel. .!"

Hazel ignores him again. Leo leans his head back; the sucking and the swirling and the wetness was all really too much.

"Hazel!"

Hazel's mouth leaves Leo's cock, and Leo can feel the coldness around it set in as spurts of his semen fall onto the sheets.

Hazel smiles, "Did you like my idea?"

Leo returns her smile as he watches her settle back onto the bed. "We need to do it again, you know, after -"

"After is right," Hazel interrupts, positioning herself on top of him once more, and slides down.

Leo gives a soft grunt as Hazel entangles her fingers in his messy brown hair. They rock together, well, Hazel rolls and swings her hips around sensually like she means to start a dance. Leo buries his head in her sweaty shoulder.

When their orgasm arrives, Leo is sensitive to everything around him, he can hear Hazel's near siren song in his ear and her nails coming down his arms and the two of them collapsing on the bottom of the mattress.

They lay there; Leo smoothes Hazel's curls away from her face, Hazel's breathing is soft and copies his own.

"Miss Valdez," Hazel whispers. "I like the sound of it."

"Doesn't sound too off, does it?" Leo says, grinning.

Hazel moves off him. Reaching over the coffee table, she pulls out the ring, placing it on her finger.

"I think it looks better this way," Hazel states.

Leo nods, watching as his fiance climbs back over to be with him.

* * *

_Man, that was bad. I hope you enjoyed this Calypsos-Island! You're the only one that matters._

_Reviews don't hurt, though~_


End file.
